


Long Night

by CamaradeCactus, KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [12]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: Mari n'est pas décidée à laisser Dia dormir.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Series: Smutty Sunday [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Long Night

Le corps de Dia s'arqua et elle gémit bruyamment, ne pouvant pas retenir sa voix. Elle ne savait même pas combien de fois elle avait joui, elle ne savait pas non plus combien de temps était passé et la seule chose dont elle était sûre était que Mari pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle était loin d'avoir la force (ou l'envie) de lui résister.

Dia avait le souffle court, elle se doutait que sa peau pâle était désormais rouge et l'expression sur son visage devait être moins bien raffinée que celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de ses amies, mais le traitement que lui faisait subir sa petite-amie ne lui permettait pas de rester maître de ses émotions.

Elle déglutit en sentant la blonde raffermir sa prise autour de ses hanches, embrassant tendrement chacune de ses cuisses, avant de remonter lentement vers son intimité.

« **Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, Dia** , susurra-t-elle. »

Dia n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Mari avait déjà replongé la tête entre ses cuisses, sa langue se déchaînant contre son intimité et lui empêchant de former toute pensée cohérente.

Cette nuit allait être bien longue.


End file.
